crypts_online_reality_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
CORS 4: Cutthroat
Cutthroat is the 4th season of the CORS Franchise. It was preceded by American Grit Cutthroat took place in Prague, Czech Republic, and it featured 30 new contestants. Cast Game Format The three teams will participate in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination challenge, known as the "Gulag." The team who wins a challenge will win immunity from the Gulag. The two losing teams will then be forced to choose one player of each gender from their own teams for possible elimination. Two men and two women will battle in same-gender Gulags. The winning players will rejoin their respective teams, and the losing players will be eliminated from the game. Gameplay Challenges *'Bottleneck Stampede:' Players from each team have to push their way simultaneously through a giant obstacle course, with each obstacle creating its own "bottleneck." The first team to get all their players across a finish line wins. **'Winners:' Red Team *'Gimme a Hand:' Teams have to walk on a tightrope suspended high above ground, from one nine-story building to another at Prosek Point in Prague. Players try to advance on the tightropes in pairs, with their hips and ankles attached to their partner, and have to use overhead ropes to guide them on the tightropes. The team with the most players advancing from building to building in the fastest time wins. **'Winners:' Blue Team *'Bed Head:' A series of five beds is suspended from a platform 40 feet above the water, and players from each team have to jump one-by-one from bed to bed, with each bed decreasing in size from start to finish. Once an entire team has landed on the same bed, the process continues until each team member has landed on the last bed at the end of the platform. Players are disqualified if they fall into the water, or if one player is touching their bed with their hands when a teammate jumps to join that player on the bed. The team that makes it to the last bed with the fewest disqualifications and in the fastest time wins. **'Winners:' Blue Team *'Sky Hook': Players from each team have to climb onto a series of metal rings that are hanging from a platform suspended high above water. Players have to pass basketballs from one teammate to another until the player closest to the basket can shoot basketballs into a basket that is also hanging from a platform. Each player has to be on a ring before any balls can be transferred from player to player. A team loses one ball for each player that falls into water. Each team has 10 basketballs and a 20-minute time limit to shoot as many balls into a basket as possible. The team that makes the most baskets in the fastest time wins. **'Winners:' Blue Team *'Riot Act:' Players have to knock players from opposing teams off a square dirt platform and into a mud pit, using glass riot shields. The challenge is played in two rounds: guys vs. guys and girls vs. girls. A team is still in the game as long as one teammate is still in the platform. If there are two different winners after each gender has been knocked out of the platform in each round, one player from each winning team will face off in a head-to-head match, in which the last player standing wins the challenge for their team. **'Winners:' Gray Team *'Surf's Up:' Teams jump onto a platform that is hanging from a side of a cliff, 40 feet above water. Teams jump onto a "flying surfboard" in pairs, and players have to "surf" as far as possible before falling into water, then swim around two buoys, and ring a bell once they reach the other side of the lagoon. The team with the fastest average time wins. **'Winners:' Gray Team *'High Ball:' Teams have to transfer and balance balls uphill in pairs, on a ball carrier that resembles an oversize martini glass with a flat lid. Two players have to hold the ball carrier while one player loads a ball to the top of the ball carrier, and each pair of players has to deposit balls into a high basket at the top of the hill, using the ball carrier. The team that transfers the most balls into their basket within a 90-minute time limit wins. **'Winners:' Red Team Gulag Games *'Swat:' Players are chained by their necks at a table, and have to slap each other in the face with fly swatters (while wearing protective goggles). After multiple rounds of "swatting", players have to hold up a bucket filled with dirt with one arm, while continuing to slap their opponent in the face with fly swatters. The opponent wins if a player drops their bucket to the ground. **'Played by:' Wilson vs. Woody and Jaylene vs. Faithe *'Handcuffs:' Players have to wrestle rings out of their opponent's hands. The first player to wrestle rings out of their opponent's hands five times wins. **'Played by:' Leo vs. Kennith and Xanthia vs. Wisdom *'Die Hard:' Players have to stand, kneel on and roll oversize dice, without any body parts touching the ground. The players have to match the number that T. J. Lavin rolls prior to the Gulag. The first player to roll their die into a designated square with the matching number facing up wins. **'Played by:' Chip vs. Winston, Irwin vs. Kennith, Erika vs. Alisha, Xanthia vs. Liza *'Pole Me Over': Players have to grab a pole, and push their opponent backwards toward their own barrels. The first player to knock over their opponent's barrels twice wins. **'Played by:' Clifford vs. Orville, Colene vs. Alisha, Logan vs. Fabian, Stephanie vs. Queenie *'Back Up Off Me': Players are tied to each other, back-to-back, and have to drag their opponent to knock over their own barrel. The first player to knock over their own barrel twice wins. **'Played by:' Logan vs. Woody, Colene vs. Deena Final Challenge * Season Summary Episode Progress ;Teams : The contestant is on the Red team. : The contestant is on the Blue team. : The contestant is on the Gray team. ;Competition : The contestant's team won the competition. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant's team won the challenge and was safe from the Gulag. : The contestant's team lost the challenge, but the contestant was not chosen for the Gulag. : The contestant won the Gulag. : The contestant lost the Gulag and was eliminated. Partners Bold indicates that the contestant competed a second time because there was an odd number of people on their team. Random.org List Red Team *Laurie Mathers *Logan Burnham *Mathilda Best *Stephanie Preston Gray Team *Kennith Janson *Orville Rye *Samuel Parris *Winston Walker *Carl Osborne Blue Team *Abe Masterson *Coby Newton *Deena Ericson *Emma Evanson *Faithe Burrell *Lally Hardwick *Xanthia Christopher |}